


Death Revelation

by CSakuraS



Category: Death Parade (Anime), Ghost Hunt
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Crossover, F/M, Mystery, Romance, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22324108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSakuraS/pseuds/CSakuraS
Summary: Naru and Mai suddenly find themselves in a mysterious bar, with no memory of how they got there. They are then asked to play a game...with their lives on the line. In the process, truths will be revealed, feelings will be realized, and a judgement will be made.
Relationships: Chiyuki & Decim (Death Parade), Oliver Davis/Taniyama Mai, Shibuya Kazuya/Taniyama Mai
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story I wrote back in March 2015, when Death Parade was first airing. I had also just finished reading the Ghost Hunt manga at the time, so I basically threw all my raw feelings about the ending into this fic. I'm still proud of the story overall, so I've decided to cross-post it here. Please enjoy(?).

Ding.

The elevator doors opened, and Mai found herself staring out into a dark hallway.

A woman with long black hair stood at the end of the hall, waiting. "Thank you for coming. Please come with me," she said.

Mai blinked. "Um..."

The woman turned to leave. The elevator doors began to close.

"W-wait!" Mai stammered, and dashed out of the elevator. She didn't know where it might take her next. Come to think of it, where was she now? And where did she come from?

She quickly caught up with the black-haired woman, who turned a corner and led her down a narrow entrance hall flanked by a Japanese garden, complete with bamboo and running water. Lanterns lit their way. It was both gloomy and beautiful at the same time.

Mai gasped when they came into the main room. She saw a tall, lit tank full of jellyfish. Above, a towering crystal chandelier, resembling a jellyfish itself. On a stage was a grand piano, with a woman playing. And ahead of them, a bar, with a white-haired bartender wiping glasses at the counter.

It was...otherworldly. That was the only word she could think of to describe the place. But then, she had never gone to places this fancy before. If it were Naru, he might not think it was any special at all.

And speak of the devil...there he was. At first he'd blended in with the shadows, what with his black hair and clothing. But as the woman led her to the bar, Mai spotted him already sitting there, his finger tapping restlessly against the countertop.

"Naru, you're here too?"

He turned to look at her, eyebrow raised.

"...Where are the others? I mean, is anyone else here?"

"As far as I can tell, no," he said.

"Oh. Maybe they're coming later...?" She really had no idea. But if Naru was here, she could only assume that they were meeting here for work related reasons.

Mai expected him to make some sarcastic comment about her absentmindedness, but he said nothing, just staring at the countertop. He seemed to be thinking hard about something.

At a loss, she went to sit in the bar stool next to him.

"Welcome to Quindecim. I am your bartender, Decim," the white-haired bartender said, bowing.

Mai nodded. She'd definitely never heard of the place before. Were they still in Tokyo at least...?

The black-haired woman went behind the counter and showed her a menu. "What would you like to drink?" she asked.

Mai looked to see what Naru was drinking. A cup of tea. How typical.

"I'll have an iced coffee. No alcohol, please," Mai smiled. After all, they were underage. So why were they meeting at a bar...?

"Very well." The bartender prepared her drink and set the glass in front of her.

Mai sipped her iced coffee, looking around curiously. She wondered if all this might just be another dream. It certainly felt like one. Only it wasn't Gene who was with her this time, it was Naru. And she was pretty sure she could tell the difference between them now.

She glanced at Naru again. He still wasn't paying attention to her. She sighed. Yup, definitely Naru.

After a moment, the bartender straightened and addressed them both. "Well then, now that you are both here, I would like to ask you a question."

Naru looked up. Mai blinked.

"Do you remember anything from right before you came here?"

Good question. Mai racked her brain. "Weren't we...on a case?" she asked Naru. She could remember setting up base, preparing the cameras, their usual bickering...but nothing after that.

"Yes, I think so." His finger tapped faster. "But I've been having difficulty recalling the details..."

"You too?" she asked, wide-eyed. Her being forgetful about things maybe wasn't too unusual. But even the great Oliver Davis had gaps in his memory...?

"Thank you for answering," the bartender said. "Now then, I will explain your current circumstances. Please pay close attention."

They stared.

"One!" the black-haired woman said, holding up a finger.

"First of all, I cannot tell you where you are."

"Two!" She held up another finger.

"We will now have you two play a game."

"Wh-what?" Mai stammered.

"Three!"

"We will have you choose the type of game by roulette."

Suddenly a square panel came crashing down onto the back wall of the bar. Mai jumped.

"Four!"

"We will have you stake your lives on the game."

Naru's eyes narrowed. "Our lives?"

"Five!"

"Until the game is over, you cannot leave this bar."

A stunned silence followed that announcement. Mai gaped at them. She could hardly believe her ears.

Naru looked unamused. "...This is nonsense," he said at last, leaving his seat.

"Wait...Naru! Where are you going?!"

"I'm going to find the exit."

Giving the bartender and the woman a wary glance, Mai scrambled after him. "Wait for me!"

For the next ten minutes, they scoured the place looking for an exit. But it appeared there was none. The elevators didn't work. The only doors they could find led to the bathrooms, or were sealed shut. There were no windows. Mai tried asking the woman at the piano for help, but to her horror, it was actually a puppet on strings. Actually, the entire place was populated only by dummies. There were no other people.

Faced with a lack of other options, they were forced to return to the bar. By now Naru looked furious. Mai was bordering on panic. This was like something straight out of a horror movie...

Naru slammed his hand on the countertop. "What is the meaning of this?" he demanded.

"It is as I explained. You must play a game in order to leave," the bartender said calmly.

"Why?"

"I'm afraid I cannot answer that question."

"What happens if we lose?" Mai asked nervously.

"I can only tell you that you must play with your lives on the line."

"But what does that _mean?_ "

"I cannot answer."

"And if we win?" Naru asked.

"I cannot tell you the outcome of either scenario. However, I can assure you that you will be able to leave upon finishing the game."

"Can't you let us out _now?_ Why do we have to do this?!"

"I cannot answer."

Mai and Naru exchanged a glance. Clearly they weren't going to get much more information out of him.

"...And what if we refuse to play?" Naru asked.

The bartender stared back at them. "...I do not recommend that option."

And as if on cue, the back wall of the bar opened up, revealing a dark room beyond. Mai squinted into the darkness, then gasped in horror. In the shadows, she could make out the outlines of various body parts strung from the ceiling.

"Oh, god...are those... _corpses?_ "

The bartender didn't answer. The wall closed up again, hiding the back room from view.

Mai began to tremble. She was suddenly reminded of that vision she had in Urado's mansion...of being treated like an animal led to slaughter...

"Mai. Calm down." Naru's hand was on hers, his voice even and quiet.

"H-how can I stay calm after seeing _that?!_ "

"I know. But these people are clearly insane, so we should try not to do anything that will set them off," he whispered to her. "Do you understand?"

She looked into his eyes and gradually nodded.

He gave her hand a light squeeze. "Good. Let's just listen to what they say for now, and we can think of a way out of this."

"O-okay." Usually she might accuse him of being heartless, but right now, she was thankful for his calm demeanor. It reassured her.

"Please push this button to start the roulette," the black-haired woman said, setting a large red button on the bar counter before them.

Naru took a deep breath, then pushed the button.

The square panel on the back wall was made up of several smaller panels. Each of these panels now lit up in turn until finally only one was lit. This panel flipped over to reveal the word 'Billiards.'

"It is decided. You will play a game of pool," the bartender announced.

There was a loud explosion behind them. Turning, they saw a cloud of billowing smoke, and then a pool table spun into the room seemingly out of nowhere. Mai jumped again, clinging to Naru's arm. Naru raised both eyebrows.

"What _is_ this place, Naru?" Mai whispered. "I've gotten used to ghosts and stuff, but this..."

He didn't have an answer.

The bartender led them to the pool table, and the woman brought out a rack of cue sticks.

"Um, I've never played this game before..." Mai said uncertainly. "Naru, have you?"

He was looking at the rack. "Gene and Martin dragged me into playing a few times when we visited pubs."

"Oh." But didn't that give him an unfair advantage?

"Don't worry, I will explain the rules," the black-haired woman said, trying her best to look impassive. She couldn't help but feel sorry for these kids. They were both so young...

"You will play the game 'Eight-ball.' However, your balls will display various parts of your bodies instead of numbers."

Aside from the white cue ball, there were fifteen balls on the table. Seven were blue, seven were red, and then there was one black ball, with an infinity symbol floating inside. In fact, all the balls were clear, with images visible within. And sure enough, upon closer look, they realized that these images were of various bodily organs.

"Eww..." Mai made a face.

"The body parts are simply images, so even if your heart ball is pocketed, you will not lose your life. However, the images are synced with your pulse and blood pressure. Please just think of this as a visual enhancement to the game."

Mai and Naru exchanged another glance. Should they even bother asking how this was possible?

"You will pocket all of your opponent's body parts, and then pocket the eight-ball to win. Those are the rules."

"Which balls are mine?" Mai asked.

"Yours are red. His are blue." The woman removed the rack holding the balls together and looked at each of them. "Who would like to perform the break?"

Mai gave her a blank stare. "Break...?"

Naru sighed. "I'll do it."

"Very well. Please start the game."

The bartender and the woman went to stand at a distance, still watching them.

"Mai, here." Naru passed her a cue stick. Then he chose his own, going for the most worn-looking one of the bunch. It seemed well used, though still in good condition.

Naru wrapped his hands around it and closed his eyes, activating his psychometry.

Visions of countless people poured into his mind. All of them, forced to play this game exactly like he was. They all seemed to be under pressure, playing as if their lives depended on it. And all of them, without exception, appeared to him in a green haze.

Naru's eyes shot open. They were all dead. How many of them had even made it out of here? And how many...were still in that back room...?

A powerful feeling gripped him then, making him choke. Fear.

"Naru? What's wrong?" Mai asked.

He quickly forced himself to regain his composure. He turned to her, face carefully blank. "Nothing. Let's get this over with."

He went to the pool table and readied his cue stick.

Naru willed his hands to stop trembling. He needed to concentrate. He focused his attention on the balls.

He took the break shot. The balls scattered across the table.

One of the blue balls came to a stop near where Mai was standing. She could see it contained his heart. It was beating rapidly.

She glanced up at him, but his expression was as cool and stoic as ever. Were these balls really synced to them? It was hard to believe.

He moved a few steps, looking for a good angle. Then he leaned over the table again, eyes trained on the white cue ball and one of her red balls beside it. He held one hand on the table, steadying his cue stick, and exhaled softy.

Mai couldn't help it; she drank this sight in. Honestly, she didn't want to oggle, but...wow, he looked way too good doing that. She blushed.

Finally, he took his shot. The balls collided, but the red ball bounced off the rail and rolled off in a different direction. How anticlimactic.

Naru straightened. "Your turn," he nodded towards Mai.

"Okay, let's see..." She studied the position of the balls. She was only a beginner, but she didn't want to make _too_ big a fool of herself in front of Naru. She could already imagine his condescending remarks.

She took a deep breath and aimed her cue stick. Of course, her form wasn't as nice as Naru's, but that couldn't be helped. She made her shot.

The cue ball rolled across the table and flawlessly struck a blue ball, launching it into a pocket.

"Wow, I got one in!" Mai gasped, surprised at herself.

"Beginner's luck, I suppose," Naru said idly.

She stuck her tongue out at him.

"It's your turn again, by the way. You can keep going as long as you pocket a ball."

"Oh, really?" She looked at the table, then moved around it to find a new angle. She took another shot, but this time the ball bounced off the pocket and did not go in. "Aww, so close."

Naru stepped up for his turn.

This was good. Focusing on a goal allowed him to steady his nerves for the time being. He could do this.

He took a shot. The cue ball went rolling past its target. A complete miss.

Mai's turn. She pocketed one ball and moved another one close to a pocket in the same shot. She pocketed that one next.

"Got your brain!" she teased.

Naru rolled his eyes.

Mai didn't manage to pocket anything on her next try, so again it was Naru's turn.

He struck the cue ball gently, which proceeded to roll slowly across the table and came to a rest just barely nudging one of her red balls.

Mai giggled. "Wow, Naru, you _suck_." He sure looked cool playing, but even she could see his technique was terrible.

He glared at her. "I never said I was good at it, did I?"

"The great Oliver Davis is bad at something? I might die of shock," Mai said wryly.

"As I am a natural at most things, I think it is excusable."

"Narcissist." She rolled her eyes. "It's disappointing, though. I thought you'd put up more of a fight."

He smirked. "With a little practice, I'm sure I could comply."

Mai flushed. If it wasn't _Naru_ saying it, she might think this conversation was becoming a bit suggestive.

Slightly flustered, Mai went to make her shot. She pocketed another blue ball effortlessly, but as she did so, a memory flashed in her mind.

* * *

"...So you're going back to England?"

"Yes."

They stood in the woods together, alone.

Now was her chance. Her only chance to tell him before he left for good.

Her heart pounding, Mai gathered her nerves, and put on a gentle smile.

"You know...I really liked you," she said.

"Yes, I already heard more than enough earlier that you carry good will towards me."

"Stupid! That's not what I meant!"

Naru looked at her a little strangely.

She couldn't help but smile at that. "Jeez...you're so dense." She took a breath to steady herself, blushing. "What I meant is...I liked you in a _really_ special way."

He raised his eyebrows.

His gaze wandered a bit, as if mulling it over.

Then he looked at her again, smiling.

Her heart skipped a beat. That smile. He almost looked like...

"Do you mean me?" he asked. "Or Gene?"

She gasped.

* * *

Mai shook her head. Why was she remembering that now? ...And why did it still hurt?

She looked at Naru, and her heart ached even more.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

She shook her head again, and leaned over the table. But now her concentration was shot.

She was confused back then, and his question had come as such a shock, overturning everything she thought she felt about him. But she understood now. It had always been Gene. Gentle, kind Gene, with his beautiful smile. Naru's question had only helped her realize that. So why would it still make her hurt?

Mai took her shot.

She nearly missed hitting the cue ball, managing to only just nudge it. It rolled a few inches and came to a stop without hitting anything.

"Your turn," she said quietly.

Naru frowned at her. Something was off. Whatever it was, he hoped she'd get over it quickly. If she kept making weak shots like that, he'd have a problem.

He looked to see where the cue ball was now. It was right next to a red ball, lined up perfectly with a nearby pocket. He'd have to be stupid to miss this shot.

No choice. Naru took his cue stick and aimed it at the cue ball, then smoothly pocketed the red ball.

In that instant, his mind recalled a memory.

* * *

Naru stood leaning against a tree. Beside him, Mai knelt on the ground, sobbing her eyes out. How long had she been crying now? It felt like forever.

Her tears were all but confirmation that he was not the one she truly loved. His hunch had been correct. She loved his dead twin brother.

Did he feel disappointed? Relieved? He wasn't sure. He felt a little empty, perhaps, but he'd been feeling that way ever since he found the lake.

He did pity her though. To have feelings for someone she'd never actually met, who she could never meet again, who could never truly return her feelings. He couldn't imagine how that must feel, but he could appreciate the irony.

Why was he the one standing there, receiving her confession? He didn't belong in this situation. He was just an outsider, forced to witness her pain.

But he couldn't bring himself to leave.

After a while, she finally seemed to calm down. Naru looked away from her as he spoke.

"At any rate..."

She looked up at his voice in surprise.

"At any rate, I'm sure you'll meet him again someday, whether you like it or not."

"...Like in a hundred years...?" Her voice sounded hoarse from crying.

"In your case, it might even take two hundred years."

She huffed. "Oh, sure. I'm just so stupid and clumsy that I'll live a long life, huh?"

"Probably."

"...You don't have to agree with me there."

"I think it's better to face reality."

She pouted. She seemed to be returning to her usual self now. Well, better than seeing her crying...

* * *

Naru blinked. What was that? A vision...?

He heard soft clapping.

"You finally got one," Mai smiled weakly.

He looked at her. "I told you. With a little practice..."

"Yeah, right. That was an easy shot."

Naru shrugged. He wasn't so insecure that losing a game would damage his pride. He made sure to miss his next shot.

Mai bit her lip.

She was getting worried. On one hand, it was nice to actually be winning against Naru for once. But on the other...should she be happy that she was winning? What would happen to Naru if he lost?

She gripped her cue stick tightly in her hands, looking at the table. Naru had only three balls left. That meant that if she kept this up, she would be only four turns away from beating him.

She supposed the least she could do was even the score a bit...

Mai readied her cue stick. This was a difficult angle, and the ball she was aiming at was far away. She was confident she would miss this one. She made the shot.

The cue ball took off down the table faster than she expected. It swerved around an obstructing red ball, bounced off a rail, and knocked another blue ball into a pocket.

"No!" she cried, jolting upright. She could hardly believe what just happened. "That's not where I wanted it to go!"

"But you still pocketed one," Naru pointed out.

"Yeah, but..." That wasn't what she meant to do. Naru now had only two balls left. She had a really bad feeling about this...

A short distance away, the black-haired woman turned to Decim and whispered in his ear, hoping to confirm something that had been bugging her.

"These aren't...ordinary kids, are they?" Earlier they were talking about being on a 'case,' and no matter how she looked at it, that boy did not act like a normal teenager.

"No. They were ghost hunters, and they both have very unique psychic abilities," Decim explained. "The boy in particular is also gifted with powerful psychokinesis."

"You're kidding."

"I am not."

"So, wait...what's going on here? The girl is a beginner, but she's completely curb-stomping him in the game. But _he's_ the one with telekinetic powers?"

"Indeed. He is using his power to alter the game, but not to his own benefit."

"You don't mean...he's _letting_ her win?" the woman gasped.

"He has been since the start of the game."

She looked at the boy in wonder. At the moment he was watching the girl as he nonchalantly applied chalk to his cue.

"My guess is that he is moving the balls at the precise moment the cue makes contact, giving the impression that the player is the one directing their movements. It is quite a masterful display."

"Is that why they wound up with Billiards? Because..."

"Yes, because it is a game easily manipulatable with psychokinesis. The goal was to test him, to see if he would seize that opportunity. And sure enough, he has, just not in the way I expected..."

The woman looked at the girl. It seemed she hadn't caught on yet. "You know, at this rate, it's just going to turn out exactly the way he wants it. Is that okay?"

Decim nodded. "True, I may not be able to accurately judge the girl if this continues. And I am still uncertain of the boy's motives..."

The woman rolled her eyes. "Isn't it obvious? He's in love with her."

"Is he?" Decim looked puzzled. "He doesn't show the usual signs."

"Not everyone wears their heart on their sleeves. He might be hiding it. Or he might not even realize it himself."

"Is that...possible?"

"Yes, you dummy. Now are you going to use that thing or not?" She normally didn't approve of it, but in this case, she felt it was warranted. The girl ought to know what was going on.

Decim took the remote out of his pocket. He watched the two teens carefully, waiting for the right moment.


	2. Chapter 2

Naru was annoyed. Mai deliberately missed the last shot. He couldn't convincingly pocket a ball for her if she didn't put any effort in it. The game could stretch on for hours at this rate.

He'd found this whole situation deeply unsettling from the start. It immediately reminded him of that case in the abandoned school building, with the same uncomfortable feeling of having his memories tampered with. He could not get his bearings and he did not like it one bit. And he certainly did not like not having any control over his fate.

But if he couldn't control what would happen to them, he reasoned, then he could at least control the outcome of the game. That thought had provided him with some comfort.

But it was strange. Normally, once he'd used this amount of PK, he would start to feel after-effects. But his body didn't feel strained or fatigued at all. In fact, he felt great. And while he found this somewhat suspicious, he couldn't afford to stop using it now.

He narrowed his sights on the gap between two of the red balls. He'd pretend to be aiming at them, and then send the cue ball rolling right through that narrow space. It seemed simple enough.

He lined up his cue stick and took the shot.

Decim pushed the button on his remote.

The ball swerved at the last second, striking one of the red balls and sending it spinning into a pocket.

"What?" Naru gasped.

Mai clapped again, but he payed her no attention. What the hell was that? It shouldn't have been possible. _He_ was in control of the ball. It couldn't have happened unless...

He turned to glare at the bartender. "You didn't say the game would be rigged!" he growled.

Mai stopped clapping. "What?"

Decim bowed. "My apologies. I neglected to explain that detail."

"What is the point of this bloody game if we can't play the way we want to?"

"Indeed. I will refrain from interfering any further."

"Naru, what are you talking about? What's going on?"

He sighed. "They forced the ball to move in a direction I wasn't intending."

Mai gasped. "I think that happened to me too! I wasn't trying to hit anything, but the ball went ahead and did it anyway!"

"No, that was..." Naru stopped himself.

"...That was what?"

He shook his head. "You're probably right. They rigged that shot too." But he wasn't upset about it like he was earlier.

Something wasn't right. "...Naru, how did you know it was rigged?"

He looked away.

"If you're a bad player, wouldn't you just assume that you hit the ball wrong? Why are you so sure that they did something to it?"

He sighed.

"...You cheated, didn't you? You used your PK."

"Yes," he admitted. "I did."

"Since when?"

"Since the beginning."

Mai rubbed her temples. "Okay, first of all...that is way too risky. What if you collapse like before?"

"I won't. I feel fine."

"And secondly, _why?_ Do you really want to win that much..." She paused. "No...but...that's not right. _I'm_ winning." She looked at him, surprised. "You...were losing on _purpose?_ "

He sighed as if this were painfully obvious.

"But why?!"

"Mai, if you lost, and these people tried to do something to you, would you be able to defend yourself? I, at least, can do something for myself."

"No you can't! You know what would happen if you used too much PK!"

He frowned. "Well, I would have a higher chance of survival than you."

Mai glared at him, then walked over to the bartender. "I want a rematch!"

"I'm afraid I cannot allow that."

"But he _cheated!_ That's against the rules, right?"

The bartender answered plainly. "Technically, the rules do not prohibit tampering by either participants. The score is still valid."

" _What?_ But that's not fair!"

"Life is always full of unfairness, miss."

She stared in disbelief.

Naru shook his head. "You really have no sense of self-preservation, do you?"

"Look who's talking!"

"Even if we have a rematch, the result would still be the same."

"So you have no intention of stopping?!"

He shrugged.

Mai clenched her hands into fists. "Promise you'll play fair."

He just looked at her.

" _Naru_."

"Fine," he sighed exasperatedly.

Eyeing him warily, Mai returned to the table, arms crossed. "It's still your turn."

Looking unconcerned, Naru moved around the table, aiming for another red ball. He pocketed it easily.

He was definitely a better player than he'd let on earlier. Sneaky bastard. She couldn't believe she'd actually fallen for that act. But at least he was playing properly now.

He aimed again, and hit another red ball, but it bounced off the pocket and rolled away. He stepped back, nodding to her.

Mai counted the balls on the table. Four red and two blue. She decided she'd wait for him to catch up before playing in earnest. And then...well, Naru was more experienced. And it wasn't like she had _actually_ been playing up to now, so she had no idea how good she really was.

If he beat her...then that couldn't be helped. They were unfairly matched from the start.

Just like in their relationship, Mai thought with an ironic smile. It seemed appropriate that things would end this way.

She went into position, not aiming at anything in particular. She would just send the cue ball rolling across the table.

But that's not what happened. At once, the cue ball knocked one nearby blue ball toward a pocket, bounced off a rail, then tore down the table to hit another. Mai gasped and leaped forward, managing to block one pocket with her hand to save a ball. She heard the other one go in.

Naru had only one ball left.

Now she was really scared. "Naru, _stop it!_ "

"No," he said, unapologetic.

"You promised!"

"I lied."

"You lying cheat!"

"Yes, we've established that."

She stomped over to him. "How can I get you to stop?!"

"You can't, obviously."

"Then...I'll _make_ you stop!"

He raised an eyebrow. "And how do you propose you'll do that?"

She gripped her cue stick. "I'll...I'll knock you out! Then you can't use your PK!"

"Brilliant strategy, Mai. That is, if you wanted to win. If you want to _lose_ , it's a different story. You're already winning, and I can't play while unconscious."

"Then..." She thought for a moment, before throwing down her cue stick. It rattled on the floor. "I won't play!"

She walked away.

Naru watched her go, stunned.

Decim stepped forward. "Sir, I would like to take this time to inform you that there is a time limit."

The boy stiffened. "What?"

Decim gave him a dour stare. "Please continue the game."

There was a brief look of panic in the boy's eyes, and then he chased after the girl. "Mai!"

She saw him coming and took off running.

"Mai, get back here!"

"No!" She dashed toward the bathrooms and, skidding on the floor, scrambled into the women's bathroom just as he caught up to her. Mai hurried to close the door on him, hand on the lock, but Naru slammed his shoulder against the door, knocking her to the floor.

Storming inside, Naru grabbed her by the arms and pulled her up. Mai struggled. "Get off of me! Let go!"

"Finish the game, Mai!"

"No! You can't make me!"

He dragged her out of the bathroom and across the bar. Mai dug her heels in, but her shoes slid easily across the smooth floor.

"You jerk! You stubborn, bossy, arrogant... _jerk!_ "

Naru grit his teeth. "You are really trying my patience today, Miss Taniyama."

"Like I care, _Dr. Davis!_ " she spat. Then she let herself fall to the floor, causing him to lose his balance. She used that split second to try making another break for it, but he tackled her to the floor.

"Mai- would you stop struggling and _listen to me_ -"

He didn't feel comfortable getting physical like this, and this was by far the most contact he'd had with her since saving her from a collapsing ceiling that one time.

"I will if you let go!"

"I will if you'll _stop running!_ "

She tried jumping away, but he tightened his grip around her. Then, using strength he didn't know he had, Naru climbed to his feet, hauled her bodily off the floor, and _carried_ her back toward the pool table, arms securely around her waist. Mai let out an enraged shriek and kicked her legs. Naru tried his best to imagine her as a piece of equipment and not a squirming, screaming _girl_.

He threw her against the pool table, and before she could recover, planted both hands on either side of her, trapping her between him and the table. By now they were both out of breath. They glared at each other, faces inches apart.

"If you don't play- if we don't finish the game- then _both_ of us could end up in that room! Is that what you want, Mai?!"

"Of course not! I'll play if you'll just agree to play fair!"

"No, what you really want is for me to win, and that's not happening!"

"That's not fair! What gives you the right to just sacrifice yourself like that! Stop trying to show off!"

"Do you seriously think I'm doing this for my _ego?_ " he asked incredulously.

"No, I think you're doing this because you honestly believe one of us might die!"

Damn her instincts!

"Incorrect. I think _you_ might die. As I said earlier, I can take care of myself."

"And like _I_ said earlier, I know you don't really mean that!"

"And what do you think _you_ can do?!" he shouted in her face. "You can't even defend yourself against _me_ , barehanded! You _might_ stand a chance against a spirit, but people are different! I've seen...I've seen this sort of thing happen more times than I care to remember! I have seen _first hand_ what people are capable of doing to one another! So believe me when I say that _I_ know what I'm getting into!"

Mai stared up at him in alarm. She'd heard about the kind of incidents he'd witnessed using his psychometry, but it was another thing for him to admit it. And not only that...she could see it in his eyes. He was afraid.

But this only strengthened her resolve. "I can't let you go through this on your own, Naru! If we have to do it together, then so be it!"

"Are you stupid? Are you _deaf?_ Is a single word I'm saying getting through to you?"

"You're the one who's not listening! Now back...off...!" She tried to push him away.

" _Mai_ ," he growled warningly, gripping the table.

"Oh, please. What are you going to do, Naru? Keep me here all day?"

He was moving before he was even aware of it. The next thing he knew, his mouth was on hers and he was pushing her roughly back against the table.

Her eyes flew wide open. She couldn't understand what was happening at first- and then her body turned hot when she did.

Then something like survival instinct kicked in. Her hand reached back, grabbing one of the balls on the table behind her, and struck Naru on the side of the head. There was a sharp _crack_ as it made impact with his skull.

He stumbled back immediately with a grunt.

Mai let out a loud gasp when she realized what she'd done. She dropped the ball, which landed on the floor with a clunk and rolled away.

" _Naru!_ Oh my god, I'm so sorry! Are you okay?!"

Naru's eyes were clenched shut. He held his hand over the side of his head, hissing in pain.

His ears rang. Waves of pain reverberated through his head. For a long while, he could not speak.

The black-haired woman watched this all proceed in disbelief.

"Well, this is...different," she said. It wasn't unusual for these games to turn violent, but usually it was the players fighting for their own survival.

Decim made no comment, but from the look on his face, she could see that this game was proving to be very educational.

At last, Naru opened his eyes. Tentatively, he lowered his hand and looked at it, expecting to see blood, but there was none. Although his vision did blur a bit. And his head spun.

Wonderful. Just wonderful. He really didn't need to have a concussion right now.

He glanced at the bartender and the woman, but they hadn't moved. He couldn't let himself appear weak in front of them...

He looked at Mai. Her eyes were wide with worry and guilt.

"Naru...?" she asked, voice hushed.

"A slap would have sufficed," he said finally.

She turned bright red. "S-sorry..."

He had mixed feelings about what just happened.

He was aware she didn't like him in that way, but to think it was to the point of wanting to bludgeon him... He had to admit that did injure his pride.

But he couldn't blame her for feeling assaulted. He had definitely crossed a line, and deserved to be hit. Honestly, he felt disgusted at himself.

But what bothered him most of all was that he had no idea what had come over him. He wasn't one to succumb to sudden urges like that. He'd never even thought about kissing girls before. The stress must be getting to him.

At least she could defend herself better than he'd thought. And though he wasn't about to apologize for trying to save her life, perhaps he had gone about this the wrong way...

He picked up the ball that had come to rest by his foot. It was red, and contained her heart. He watching it beat rapidly for a moment, then approached her.

Mai tried to back away, but her back was already against the table. "N-Naru-"

He stopped right before her, and placed the ball back on the table. He glared down at her. "If you really feel sorry," he breathed, "then _play_."

Her eyes widened.

He walked away to pick up her discarded cue stick.

"...Why?" she asked. "Why are you doing this?"

He just looked at her and sighed. "For once...will you just trust that I know what I'm doing?"

She cringed and lowered her gaze to the floor.

"I know it's a lot to ask, after the cheating and lying, and..." Whatever it was that just happened.

But Mai shook her head. She gulped. "I trust you."

He didn't know whether that made him happy or not.

Naru brought her the cue stick. She took it without complaint. He lingered in front of her for a few tense seconds, then went to retrieve his own cue stick.

"Let's continue."

He wasn't sure he could do anything fancy with his PK with his head still throbbing as it was. It might be better to give it a rest for now. Besides, she only had two balls to pocket, and she was finally cooperating. He'd let her do it on her own.

He stood across from her at the other end of the table, waiting patiently for her to make her move. He didn't look at her. He kept his eyes on the table.

She hated how composed he looked, as if nothing had just happened between them. But it was a big deal to her. He'd stolen her first kiss.

She hated how weak in the knees that made her feel. As if she was still that silly girl who found herself affected by every little thing that he did. She'd moved on from that. Yes, she'd moved on...

She knew why he was doing this. He was trying to protect her. Except the kiss didn't fit in with that. That wasn't calculated. That was spur-of-the-moment, impulsive...very unlike Naru.

Why did he kiss her? Why?

Mai shook her head. No...now wasn't the time to think about that. She had to pocket his last ball...

But what other time was there? What if she never saw him again after this? What if...

"Mai."

"I said I'll do it. Don't rush me," she muttered.

Her heart ached again. She didn't want to do this. She didn't want to lose him...

As she hit the cue ball, she recalled the feeling of his lips pressed against hers.

The last remaining blue ball went into the pocket.

Naru let out a sigh of relief, then waited for her to move on to the eight-ball. But a minute passed, and she didn't move.

He looked up. Mai stood transfixed, staring at him with an expression of wistful wonder on her face.

He shifted uncomfortably. He felt like he was being laid bare under her gaze.

Mai was remembering. All those times he had come to save her. That time he'd cheered her up with magic tricks. That time he brought her tea after her death vision. His apology, and his beautiful, genuine smile. How he had stayed with her while she cried, and reassured her afterward. How he had hired her because she was an orphan. That photograph he had given her, of him and Gene...

Gene was kind, and Naru was not. That's what she had told herself. But she was wrong. Dead wrong.

Naru cleared his throat.

She snapped out of it. Mai lowered her gaze, blushing. "Sorry. What was I doing...?"

"The eight-ball."

"R-right."

She moved into position and aimed her cue stick. Then she paused. Her hands began to shake. Tears gathered in her eyes.

"Mai."

"I can't do it," she said, shaking her head. "I can't."

Naru sighed and looked towards the bartender. "Can I help her?"

"You may."

He went to stand behind her and placed his hands on top of hers, steadying her. He could feel her become tense, her warm body against his...

He was practically embracing her, he realized. But he forced the thought to the back of his mind. They had to do this.

"Naru..."

"It's okay," he said softly. "Finish it."

He guided her hands. The eight-ball rested right before a pocket. All it needed was a little push.

The bar seemed unnaturally quiet. He could hear both of their heartbeats, and the small _clack_ of the balls colliding seemed to echo.

The eight-ball landed in the pocket.

And then the vision came to him.


	3. Chapter 3

The spirit had them cornered. It had caught them off guard, while they were packing things up in the living room. Lin had gone off in the van to buy lunch. They were alone.

They thought they had successfully exorcised it. They were mistaken. Now it was back, angrier than ever.

Mai stood beside him, eyes closed, chanting a mantra. Her voice shook a little, but she stood her ground, like a true experienced ghost hunter would.

The spirit hissed viciously at her, a pure manifestation of rage and hatred.

She raised her fingers, preparing to perform the Nine Cuts. " _Rin pyo to sha kai-_ "

The spirit charged with blinding speed. Mai was thrown violently against the wall. She screamed.

"Mai!"

He tried reaching for her, but she was thrown again, this time toward the fireplace. Her head smashed against the mantlepiece and she crumpled to the floor, silent and motionless.

"MAI!"

He ran to her, but then he heard a low growl, and froze. He glanced over his shoulder. It was coming for him next.

At this rate, they would both be killed. But if he destroyed it...then perhaps, at least she might survive...

There was no time to hesitate. Naru turned resolutely toward the spirit, gathering energy in his hand as fast as he could.

It charged.

It was nearly face-to-face with him when he unleashed the energy. The spirit let out a horrific scream, and then it was obliterated.

In the following silence, Naru gasped for breath. Dust and debris rained down. The blast of energy had blown a hole into the adjoining room.

He could already feel his body beginning to shut down.

He didn't have much time. He needed to tend to her as much as he could before he collapsed.

He crawled to her side, gently turning her over to face him. "Mai, speak to me, say somethi-"

That was when he realized her head was bleeding. It had already formed a pool beneath her.

There was too much blood. She was bleeding out too quickly. He couldn't stop it. She wouldn't make it.

"No...Mai...stay with me...please...I didn't do this just so you could d-die on me..."

His lips were numb. He felt faint.

He clasped her limp hand in his. "Mai..." he said weakly.

Darkness clouded his vision. Strength leaving him, he lay down in the pool of blood.

"Ma...i..."

* * *

They heard clapping.

"Congratulations, miss," the bartender said. "You are now the winner."

Mai's shoulders shook. She was crying.

She turned to look at him. "Naru, I'm so sorry, I..."

But he had a strange smile on his face.

"...So that's what this is about..." He began to chuckle softy.

Mai wasn't sure she had ever heard him laugh before. It was eerie. "N-Naru...?"

He shook his head. "It was all pointless. We're already dead."

"What...?"

And then she remembered.

* * *

Mai looked down at Naru lying lifelessly next to her prone body. She screamed.

"NO!"

She fell to her knees beside him. "Get up! _Get up!_ Get up, you stupid narcissist! You can't do this! Naru, you can't do this! Please...please..." She sobbed hysterically, but she knew it was too late. Help wouldn't come in time.

She didn't know how long she sat there crying. It could have been hours. It could have been years. Time was irrelevant to her now. She remained rooted to the spot, overcome by grief.

And then she felt a hand touch her shoulder. Mai looked up, and saw Gene smiling sadly down at her, tears streaming down his face.

"Gene..." Guilt tore at her heart. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

Gene shook his head. "It's not your fault, Mai." He pulled her to her feet and enveloped her in a tight hug. "It's not your fault."

She sobbed into his shoulder, apologizing over and over. Gene gently pet the back of her head, whispering words of comfort. "It's okay now. It's all over. You don't have to suffer anymore..."

It was warm in his arms. That warmth gradually spread through her, calming her. Before she knew it, her tears had stopped.

Then finally, Gene pulled away to look down at her. "Mai." His voice was kind, calm. "Do you see the light?"

She turned, and saw it in the distance, bright and welcoming. She nodded.

"Walk to it," he whispered.

She looked at him. "But-"

"Don't worry," he said, gazing down at his twin's body with a mix of pride and pain. "He's waiting for you."

She took a shaky breath. "Promise you'll come too."

"I will. But you have to go first, okay? Trust me."

She wiped her eyes, voice breaking. "I always have."

He smiled fondly at her.

Mai felt the light's pull. She took a few tentative steps forward, then looked back at him.

Gene nodded reassuringly.

She took a deep breath, and walked towards the light.

* * *

"No..." It couldn't be true. It couldn't. Though in her heart she knew the truth, she still couldn't believe it. They couldn't be...dead.

Then suddenly, she realized that Naru was no longer beside her. Mai looked around in a panic, before spotting him walking towards the bartender.

Naru crossed his arms. "Explain."

Decim obliged. "It is said that when people die, they are sent either to Heaven or to Hell. Quindecim exists for the purpose of that ruling. This is a tribunal of the soul. Those who die in the same moment are invited here in pairs to be judged. I am an arbiter, and these games are used to make my judgements." He bowed. "My apologies for deceiving you."

Mai paled. "Does that mean...Naru is going to Hell?"

"...I cannot answer that."

"Do you mean you haven't decided yet? Because...you saw what he did, right?" She pointed a shaky finger at Naru. "He _sacrificed himself_ for me! Twice, even! You know he doesn't deserve that!"

"I can only say that _you_ are the winner, miss. The ruling has already been decided. Now if you will please step into the elevators, you will learn your outcome."

"No...no! That's not right! That doesn't make any _sense!_ He doesn't deserve to go there! _I_ should! I should have fought harder! I shouldn't have let him lose!" She fell to her knees, clutching her head. "If one of us has to go, it should be _me!_ "

Naru sighed. "Mai. Give it a rest. It's already over."

She turned to him. "Don't you care?! It's _your_ soul!"

"Look who's talking. I doubt most people would _ask_ to be sent to Hell. You're being stupid."

"Well _you_ were stupid for letting me win! You said you knew what you were doing! But you really didn't know anything!" She let out a strained laugh. "I shouldn't have believed you..."

He narrowed his eyes. "Say what you will, but I have no regrets. This is how it should be." He looked away, adding quietly, "...This way, you can still meet Gene."

She felt like he'd stabbed her in the heart and twisted the knife. "...So you're just assuming Gene will make it into Heaven too?"

"Why wouldn't he?" he said coolly. "I'm sure Heaven is just teeming with meddlesome personalities like his." He didn't say it, but she still heard the implication- _because he's the good twin._

"And what about you, Naru?!" she cried. "What about _you?_ Don't you want to see him? He's _your_ brother!"

He was silent for a while. Then he sighed, still looking away. "...I suppose I would live. Or die, as it were."

"You...you cold, emotionally stunted..."

"I'd fit right in, wouldn't I?" He smirked slightly. "Hell might not be too bad. I wouldn't have to deal with types like you." Then he turned away from her.

She wanted to slap him. And kiss him. And cry her eyes out. Instead she just knelt there, too stunned to speak.

Did he really expect her and Gene to go off and have a happily ever after without him? How could she even _face_ Gene again, now that she'd allowed his brother to be sent to Hell?

Gene... She remembered the look of pain in his eyes. He said he would be coming too. Did that mean his unfinished business was over, now that Naru was dead? Or did he only say that to make her feel better, merely performing his duty as a medium? Her heart broke at either possibility.

She hurt. It hurt a hundred times more than after her disastrous confession. But at the same time, she could almost laugh. She'd thought that loving Gene would spare her of this kind of pain. She was only fooling herself.

It had been Naru all along.

She loved Gene's smile, his warmth and his kindness. But they were all the more special to her at first because she'd thought they came from Naru. If she had gotten to know Gene while he was alive, maybe things would have been different. But it was Naru who she really knew, Naru who she'd really fallen for.

Her feelings for the two were jumbled from the start. And they remained jumbled; in attributing all her feelings to Gene, she ended up dismissing everything she felt for Naru.

She thought back to her confession. She could admit it now- Naru's response had hurt her. That was why Gene seemed so ideal. While there was no hope for a relationship, there was no fear of rejection either. She could love him and not be hurt any further. So she had taken comfort in that, content with a one-sided love, while ignoring the possibilities that lay right in front of her.

...Naru never actually told her how _he_ felt, did he? Only that he was 'used to' girls choosing Gene over him. Had he even thought about what she meant to him? Or did bringing up Gene give him the perfect excuse _not_ to think about it?

Whatever it was, she was now sure of two things.

One: During the game, his actions had spoken louder than words.

And two: If there was a single thing she could still fix, it was this misunderstanding.

Mai clenched her hands into fists, gathering her courage.

Meanwhile, Naru was using his PK to take liquor bottles from the bar, then stack them in a precarious pyramid formation. He had to admit it was nice, being able to use PK without worrying about how it affected his body.

The bartender cleared his throat. "Sir, if you could please refrain from doing that..."

"Alright." Naru released his PK, leaving the bartender and the woman scrambling to catch the bottles as they toppled over.

He knew it was petty, but he was in a foul mood, and these people had put him through quite an ordeal. He felt no guilt about it.

"Now if you don't mind, I'd like some of _my_ questions answered," he told them. "First of all, what are our bodies made of now? I assume this pain is only an illusion?" He touched his head, wincing. It still hurt, but probably not as much as it should have.

"Secondly, at what point after death does this judgement take place? And what about spirits who remain in the mortal plane? When are they judged? Does it make any difference if they are exorcised or cleansed?"

The bartender looked slightly harried. "I'm sorry, but I cannot answer."

Naru scowled. "I don't see why not. It's not as if we are in a position of being able to _do_ anything with the information. Surely you can at least satisfy my curiosity."

Mai chose this moment to get to her feet and stomp over to him. "Listen, idiot scientist!" She grabbed the front of his jacket and pulled him to face her. "We're _dead!_ There are more important things to be worrying about right now!"

"Really?" Naru raised an eyebrow at her. "I would think that our being dead rather relieves us of anymore worries, does it not? Do remember, it's that kind of thinking that causes spirits to linger."

"It's that kind of thinking that makes us _human_ , Naru! And I know that doesn't come as easily to you, so that's why I'm reminding you now! This is the only time we have left!" Her voice broke as she said it. "Don't you have any regrets? Any at all?!"

"I don't see the point in..."

"Just think about it!" she begged him. " _Please!_ "

Naru sighed. "Fine." He thought about it.

It was beyond frustrating that he wouldn't be able to finish his research, but beyond that, he couldn't think of anything. He'd lived his life the way he wanted to, short as it may have been. And his contributions to the field of parapsychology would speak for themselves. He hoped that someone would have the presence of mind to perform an autopsy on his brain, but he'd written that in his will, so it didn't cause him too much worry.

Yes, he was confident that he could move on in peace. There was nothing to regret...

No. That wasn't true. Martin and Luella...

As soon as the thought came to him, he couldn't breathe.

Now it was sinking in. Really sinking in. He was dead. His parents had now lost both of their sons in Japan.

And Lin...he'd be the one to find their bodies. He would no doubt feel responsible.

How would any of them recover from this...?

He put a hand to his forehead, suddenly feeling sick to his stomach. How could he have been so careless? So selfish? He should have gone back to England and _stayed there_. But no, he just had to come back to Japan. For what? For _research?_ Suddenly he couldn't think of anything less important.

But no...that wasn't the only reason. If he could do it all over again...he knew he wouldn't do anything different. He'd needed to return to Japan. And not just for research. It was for...

He looked at Mai. She was watching him, tears in her eyes, face slightly red.

It was for her. He'd come back for _her_. Quite suddenly, he was certain of this, without a doubt. Why didn't he realize it before? Why didn't he...

She was dead because of him.

He felt like he'd been punched in the gut.

He was the one who dragged her into all this, the whole ghost hunting business. He knew it was a dangerous job to have. He knew how much trouble she constantly found herself in. But he didn't push her away. He kept her close. He didn't save her. He couldn't save her. He'd gotten her _killed_. And he would do it all over again if given the chance, because he couldn't let her go.

Mai was wrong. He _did_ deserve to go to hell.

Mai watched the emotions play out across his face. He was breathing heavily now, eyes wide. It seemed she had finally gotten through to him. She felt relieved, but still deeply sad. Why did it have to take them until after they'd died to realize these things? They were both fools. Complete and utter fools.

She stepped closer to him. "Naru."

He didn't seem to hear her.

She stepped even closer. "Naru, look at me."

He was still lost in his own thoughts.

Mai reached up to him. Her hand brushed his cheek.

Naru flinched at her touch, snapping back to reality. He looked down at her, trepidation and confusion in his eyes. She had never seen him look so vulnerable.

Mai smiled through her tears. She reached up to the back of his head, tangling her fingers in his hair, then pulled him down to meet her lips.

Naru froze. He stayed stiff and motionless all throughout the kiss. But when Mai released his lips, he didn't pull away or push her off. He just stared at her, uncomprehending.

"What about..." he began.

"Don't," she said, cutting him off. "It doesn't matter how I feel about Gene. _I choose you_."

Then she kissed him again.

This time he responded. He gradually brought his arms around her, bringing her closer, and kissed her back. She wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss.

He didn't understand why she changed her mind, but he didn't care. He knew he didn't deserve to have her, but he didn't care. The kiss was salty and wet with her tears, but he didn't care. The bartender and the woman were staring at them, the woman red-faced, but he didn't care. He was beyond caring about anything but this moment.

When she finally pulled away, Mai hiccuped, "I should have done that a long time ago."

"Would have, should have," Naru murmured apathetically. "Doesn't matter now." And he pulled her in for another kiss.

Afterwards, she cried against his chest, wailing at the top of her lungs, soaking his shirt with all her regret and pain. He held onto her tightly, so much that it hurt, but she didn't mind. She didn't want him to let go.

She didn't know how much time passed after that. But when her sobs had quieted to sniffles, the bartender approached and said something to them. Mai didn't hear exactly what; she was too emotionally exhausted to care. But she felt Naru sigh and nod, then he took her hand and led her away.

Mai followed unthinkingly, her eyes focused only on their hands linked together. When they came to a stop, she finally looked up, and saw that they were standing before two open elevators. Dread filled her stomach.

She tried to pull away. "No-"

But Naru grabbed her by the shoulders and silenced her with a kiss.

He pushed her backwards toward one of the elevators, mouth still on hers, and didn't let go until she was inside. When he pulled away, she looked anguished. "Naru..."

He cupped her face in his hands and leaned his forehead against hers, looking her straight in the eyes. "It'll be okay," he said seriously.

He had no logic or facts to back that statement. It was just a feeling.

But perhaps he should have trusted more in feelings when he was alive.

"You're just saying that to make me feel better..." she said, sounding whiny enough to make him crack a small smile.

"Idiot. It's the truth."

Tears leaked out of her eyes. Mai leaned upward and gave him one last kiss.

"I love you," she whispered against his lips.

His smile widened. A true, genuine smile that reached his eyes.

"Goodbye."

He stepped away.

Naru went into the other elevator.

The elevator doors began to close.

In hers, Mai had her hands clasped together, eyes squeezed shut.

"Please...please...please..." she prayed desperately.

In his elevator, Naru stared at the floor dully, resigned. He let out a small sigh.

The doors closed. The elevators took them to their respective destinations.

* * *

Later, the black-haired woman sat at the bar as Decim prepared a drink.

"Both sent to reincarnate, huh?" she mused.

Decim nodded.

"Makes sense to me," she smiled approvingly. "They were both good people. They were just too slow in realizing their feelings."

She secretly hoped that they would meet again in the next life. Those two deserved a second chance.

Decim poured the drink into two glasses and handed one to her. The woman took a long drink.

"...You know, that boy reminded me a little of you," she said, grinning at him.

"Did he?" Decim deadpanned, then drank from his own glass.

What he wouldn't admit was that the girl reminded him a lot of her too.


End file.
